1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle subframes and, in particular, to subframe mounting on a vehicle frame.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
Conventional vehicles having independent front suspensions often include a subframe that provides structural support to the wheel and suspension components forming the vehicle steering axle. Conventional subframes, however, suffer from several drawbacks. First, conventional subframes are generally mounted to the vehicle frame on, or proximate to, the longitudinal frame rails of the vehicle frame at four or more mounting points. This mounting configuration fails to allow sufficient deflection of the frame rails as the vehicle frame flexes due to external loading. Second, conventional subframes are often mounted to the vehicle frame using welds or metal fasteners. As a result, vibration resulting from road travel is transferred to the vehicle frame and can also weaken the joints between the frame and subframe.
There is thus a need for a subframe for a vehicle that will minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-mentioned deficiencies.
The present invention provides a subframe for a vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, a subframe is provided for use in a vehicle having a frame that includes first and second longitudinally extending frame rails. The inventive subframe includes a first member that extends transverse to the vehicle frame and is coupled to the frame at a first mounting point between the first and second frame rails. The inventive subframe further includes second and third members extending from either transverse side of the first member. The second and third members are coupled to the first and second frame rails, respectively, at second and third mounting points. The second and third mounting points may be disposed outboard of the first and second frame rails. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the subframe may further include rubber isolators at one or more of the mounting points between the subframe and the vehicle frame.
A subframe in accordance with the present invention represents a significant improvement as compared to conventional subframes. In particular, the three-point mounting arrangement of the present invention enables greater deflection of the vehicle frame rails during external loading. The additional use of rubber isolators further enables frame rail deflection while also dampening vibrations transmitted to the vehicle frame. The subframe is also capable of integration into a subassembly with various vehicle suspension and steering components. In this connection, the second and third members of the subframe may form spring seats outboard of the vehicle frame rails. The location of these spring seats reduces torsional loads on the frame rails.
These and other features and objects of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings illustrating features of this invention by way of example.